


Come back to me (I cannot do without you)

by thesapphiresparrowwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex danvers is gonan get back Sam back in the show, F/F, Gen, so says i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesapphiresparrowwrites/pseuds/thesapphiresparrowwrites
Summary: The sirens are blaring loud, but she doesn't hear them.The lights from the helicopters are practically blinding her, but she doesn't even blink.There is shouting all around, but she doesn’t join in with her voice.She is focused, because Alex Danvers has a job to do.





	Come back to me (I cannot do without you)

The sirens are blaring loud, but she doesn't hear them.

The lights from the helicopters are practically blinding her, but she doesn't even blink.

There is shouting all around, but she doesn’t join in with her voice.

She is focused, because Alex Danvers has a job to do.

She doesn't hesitate when she slides under the police tape, dodging any cop trying to grab her and stop her. Because she must be crazy……

Because she's heading straight to where Reign and Supergirl are fighting.

This fight is worse than anything National city had ever seen, even worse than the first time Reign had fought Supergirl. Alex is still running, when runs up behind her, grabbing Alex's arms. The person pulls her to a stop, and Alex whips around, fist raised to punch.

"Danvers!"

Alex drops her fist. Her body, once rigid and prepared for a fight, softens slightly and she felt like crying.

"Maggie"

Maggie Sawyer is staring at her, holding her wrists "What the hell are you doing, Danvers?! Do you have a death wish?! Running into the battlefield without even a vest?!" she yells, making sure Alex can hear her over the loudness of the world around them. Alex looks around them "I have to protect her!" she shouts back to Maggie. Maggie frowns "Kara will be okay on her own" she promises. Alex shakes her head "Not Kara" she says. Maggie shakes her head "I don't understand, Alex". Alex watches her for a moment. Even with all the death and destruction around the two, Maggie still looks beautiful. Her hair is shorter now, only a little longer than Alex's now. Alex nods "I know you don't. But I can't explain" she goes to turn, when Reign lands a few feet away from her, holding Kara by her cape.

Alex takes a step back, glancing at Kara. Kara's eyes widened and she threw an arm out "Stay back, Alex!" she yells, then starts coughing blood. Alex takes a step towards them "Reign, let her go" she said lowly "You don't want to hurt her". Reign tilts her head, her eyes gleaming with the challenge. She smirks "You think I know what I want?" she threw Kara through the building, the Super's body going slack. Alex's eyes didn't leave Reign's, as she spoke to Maggie "Get Supergirl out of here, now" she said. Maggie glanced at Reign before going around the two women to get to Kara. She instantly dropped to her knees, getting the rubble off Kara and helping her.

Alex stepped closer to Reign "Sam, listen to me. I know you're in there., You need to fight her" she whispered. Reign smirked, putting her hands on her hips "She's not here anymore. Samantha Arias is gone. It is only Reign". Alex shook her head "I refuse to believe that, and I'm not going to stop until I get you back" she said. Reign clenched her jaw, feeling Sam trying to fight her control. "N-no….. Stop…" She grunted. Alex's eyes lit up "Sam? Sam, you have to fight her. You have to…" Reign threw her arm out, grabbing Alex's throat and slamming her into the ground. Alex cried in pain and gripped Reign's arm "S-Sam…." she winced and tried to breathe. Reign stood up, and Alex barely got a breath in, before Reign slammed her foot into Alex's side, sending her flying into the wall. Alex let out a cry on pain as she slid to the ground. "Alex!" Maggie yelled, holding Kara up. Alex scrambled to her feet, coughing "Maggie, go!" she told the detective, who nodded and started running as fast as she could with Kara against her side. Reign smirked, watching Maggie run away. She held up a finger gun, pretending to shoot Maggie with it. She turned back to Alex "They are both as good as dead anyway, and I want to focus on you right now" she smirked, walking closer to Alex. "What makes you think Samantha Arias is even in here? What makes you think she ever was?" she asks.

Alex was holding one arm, blood pouring out of it. "I just know it" she grunted. Reign chuckled "Well, we'll see how long it takes you to figure out she's gone" she grabbed Alex's shirt, slamming her back into the wall. Alex screamed in pain, slamming her eyes shut and tears starting to pour out of her eyes. "Sam…. You have to fight it. Reign is not who you are!" she yelled, her voice cracking in desperation. Reign smirked "Keep trying, Danvers. I'm sure she'll come back. Sometime. And when she does, she'll see you lying dead" she grabbed Alex's wrist, pinning it against her side. Alex felt her wrist shatter against the wall and cried out again. "Sam, stop! It's me! Come on, Sam! Fight her! Sam!". Reign's eyes flickered red, and she let go of Alex, stumbling back. Alex fell to the ground, screaming again as her back exploded in pain. Reign fell to the ground, clasping her hands over her ears and screaming. She hit her fist against the ground repeatedly, as Alex watched in horror. After a minute, Reign looked up, her eyes going from normal to red over and over. "Alex…. I can't…." Sam spoke. Alex tried to move to her, but cried out, staying where she was "Sam, you need to fight her. You are Samantha Arias! You are not a worldkiller! You are a mother! A friend! To Kara! To Lena! To me! Please! Come back to me!" She said, now almost sobbing in pain and sorrow. Sam shut her eyes, fighting Reign "I am… Sam….. I am…. Not…. Reign!" she let out a cry that shattered Alex's heart, then collapsed to the ground. Alex ignored the blinding pain in her back, and stumbled towards her, falling to her knees in front of Sam. "Sam….?" her voice was barely a whisper. Reign looked up at her, but her eyes were calmer, and her voice was familiar when it spoke. "Alex" Sam move closer to Alex, her head lowered. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, burying her face in Alex's chest. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, sobs making her body shake. Alex hugged Sam, kissing her hair "It's okay. You're okay" she said, tears falling down her face.

Time seemed to stop. No one moved, no one dared. The sirens stopped, the helicopters had flown away. It's was quiet. The officers that had their guns raised glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Their thoughts were all the same; Was Reign still a threat? Why was she embracing someone he had just tried to kill?

Alex sniffed, holding Sam tightly. After what seemed like ages, Sam sat up, looking at Alex. "I'm sorry" she said, reaching out and caressing Alex's cheek. Alex shook her head "That wasn’t you. You weren't in control. But, you're home now" she said. Sam exhaled and nodded. Alex intertwined their fingers, smiling slightly at her. Sam smiled, her eyes shining with tears. Alex's head snapped up to the DEO agents who had arrived, pointing their guns at Sam. Alex's eyes widened "No! Don’t!" she yelled at them. She moved in between the DEO and Sam, raising her arms. She stood, crying out in pain from her back, but stayed standing. "Stand down, Agent Danvers!" J'onn, who was in front of all of the agents, said. Alex shook her head "No, J'onn, listen to me. I got her back, Reign isn't a threat anymore. Tell them to put their weapons down, you're scaring her" she pleaded. J'onn looked back at the agents, then nodded. They put down their guns, and went around Alex. They cuffed Sam, roughly making her stand. Alex shook her head "What are you doing?" she asked J'onn. He was watching Sam as he approached Alex "She's a murderer. She's killed hundreds. She's going to the DEO, where she'll stay". Alex frowned "Prisoner? J'onn, it's not her fault!" she said. She reached out, grabbing his arm "Please, J'onn. She has a daughter! A life! She can't be a prisoner for the rest of her life!". J'onn looked at her, then Sam, then exhaled "Un-cuff her" he said. The agents frowned, but did as they were ordered. Sam looked at J'onn "Thank you" she said softly. Alex tried to walk, but whimpered, falling against J'onn. He caught her, picking her up like one would pick up small child. "It's okay, I've got you" he said. She nodded, then her body went slack, her head falling off J'onn's arm. J'onn inhaled sharply, looking over at one of the agents "She's passed out. We need to get her to the DEO" he said. He turned, but Sam stepped forward "Wait!". J'onn turned back to her, raising a brow. Sam swallowed, walking to him. She looked down at Alex in his arm, tilting her head. She pushed some hair out of Alex's eyes, smiling slightly. "Stay safe. I love you" she leaned down, kissing her lips gently. It was only for a few seconds, and then she pulled away. She stepped back "Take care of her. Please" she told J'onn. J'onn nodded "I will". Sam nodded, then flew off into the night.

(1 month later)

Alex leaned against the railing of her balcony, sipping her coffee. She exhaled, running a hand through her short hair. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm night air blowing against her face. She rubbed her face, looking down at her watch. It was 2am. She rung her hands, sighing. Nights like this, her and Sam used to sit out of the balcony, drinking and kissing. Alex felt an ache in her chest.

God, she missed her.

When she had woke up, Alex had freaked out, wanting to see Sam. When J'onn told her she had left, Alex had yelled and screamed. She felt like going into a full of rage, but remembered she had to take care of Ruby. So she had took the girl to her apartment, and made her eat and sleep. Alex sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to dwell. She sipped her coffee again, letting her eyes close. She turned, walking back into her apartment. She was about to pour herself more coffee, then she heard a noise on her balcony. She frowned, walking slowly to the open glass doors. She looked around, then over the edge of the railing. She shrugged, not seeing the source of the noise. She turned around and came face to face with a person in a hood. She gasped, hand flying to her waistband for her gun, but remembering she was only in sleeping shorts and a loose T-shirt. The person reached out and clasped a hand over Alex's mouth. The person pointed into Alex's apartment, where Ruby was sleeping on Alex's bed. Alex furrowed her brows, and the person closed the doors gently and closed the curtains that were on the outside. They removed their hand from Alex's mouth. Alex frowned "Who are you?" She demanded. The person pulled off their hood, and Alex's breath caught in her throat.

".........Sam?"

Sam took a step forward, and Alex flung herself into the brunette's arms, hugging her tightly. Sam smiled into Alex's shoulder "Alex" she breathed. "I've missed you". Alex pulled away, kissing Sam firmly. Sam stumbled slightly, but kissed her back, holding Alex's waist. After a minute, Alex pulled away, her hands flying across Sam's body to make sure she didn't have any injuries. "Where have you been?! Where did you go?" she asked. "Back to my fortress" Sam explained "I shut it down so if anyone finds it, they can't use it". Alex looked into her eyes "But, you why didn't you tell me? Or Kara or someone? We were so worried!" she said. Sam smiled "I can tell" she joked. Alex whacked her arm "Don't be smart with me! I have half a mind to lock you in the DEO for a few days to knock some sense into you!" she said. Sam grimaced "I'm sorry" she said. Alex nodded, hugging her again "I'm sorry too. I've just been so worried. And with Ruby here, I can't drink away my sorrows" she said softly. Sam grimaced "Thank you, for taking care of Ruby" she said. Alex nodded "Thank you for coming back" she said. Sam kissed Alex again, and then the door to the balcony flung open. Ruby gasped when she saw her mother, attacking her in a hug "You're back! I knew you would come back!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes. Sam held her tightly "Of course" she said. Sam intertwined her and Alex's fingers, pulling her into the hug. Alex smiled, holding them both. Ruby looked up at Alex "Since Mom is home? Can we finally be a family?" she asked hopefully. Alex looked at Sam, and smiled, resting her forehead against Sam's.

"Not finally, Ruby. We always have been"


End file.
